Johnny Joestar/salami's version
Being based off his appearance in ''All-Star Battle, Johnny is not a beginner-friendly character to control due to his style of gameplay and Act mechanic. Should he be mastered, however, Johnny is a powerful zoner and though he may not have his Slow Dancer to assist him he is still a force to be feared.'' ) |Image = File:Salamijohnny.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = salami |Downloadlink = The Mugen Fighters Guild JFino's 1.0 conversion |Rescord = Resolution |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Johnny is a six-button character, using for regular attacks and for special mechanics, as well as being the only buttons for Johnny's Hypers. Johnny is not an easy character to play due to his lack of good movement options, as well as his traits. The way his special moves function is that a number is displayed on Johnny's HUD, which indicates his ACT number- these ACTS must be evolved to improve Johnny's special moves via his Hypers. When he is in any ACT other than 1, his ACT number will be accompanied by ten fingernail-like icons, which serve as an ammo counter for his projectile-based special moves- should they run out, Johnny loses access to these moves and cannot use them again until they refill. Johnny can refill some of them automatically with Care for some herbal tea? by pressing , which gives him a portion of ammo. Johnny is far from underpowered, however. His specials make him a capable zoner from afar, which can give rushdown characters a difficult task of trying to avoid Johnny's nails while trying to make contact with him. He shines best when in ACT 4, as his attacks become much faster and his Stand Tusk is quite big, boasting a threat to smaller characters. As for his Hypers, they are also very versatile and carry Johnny throughout the stage, making him capable of quick assaults or defensive maneuvering. He's a bit smaller than an average character, but not small as to the point where an oncoming attack completely whiffs, making Johnny more balanced. One thing to watch out for when using Johnny is his movement, which is reduced to a crawl. He can still jump, but instead of just pressing , must be used. Due to this, getting close to the opponent is a dangerous move, accompanied by the fact that his normal attacks are slow in speed. The character does have some technical problems- namely the fact that Johnny has a small window of invincibility in his move forward animation, and his super portrait becoming completely black, though this is likely because the character is meant to function in I.K.E.M.E.N. rather than a normal version of M.U.G.E.N. Johnny uses the default A.I. It's a bit awkward to fight due to the nature of the character, but poses no problem otherwise. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | ACT 1 only Strength changes number of nails| }} | ACT 1 only| }} | ACT 1 only| }} | Strength changes angle Uses 1 nail ammo ACT 2 and higher only| }} | Uses 1 nail ammo ACT 2 and higher only| }} | version: version: version: Teleports forward Uses 1 nail ammo ACT 3 and higher only| | }} }} | }}}} |Teleports backward Uses 1 nail ammo ACT 3 and higher only| }} |Uses 1 nail ammo ACT 4 only| }} 'Hypers' | ACT 1 only, evolves into ACT 2 Uses 1000 power| }} | ACT 2 and higher only, ACT 2 will become ACT 3| }} | Instantly evolves into ACT 4 Uses 2000 power| }} 'Others' |Refills nail ammo ACT 2 and higher only| }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Edits Videos File:MUGEN Johnny Joestar by Salami demonstration Category:Character versions Category:Stand Users Category:Characters that cannot run Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:1.1 Characters Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Six-button Characters }}